


Ziarno prawdy w mitach i legendach

by Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu/pseuds/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu
Summary: Pewnej nocy, przechadzając się po swojej Szkole dla Uzdolnionych Jednorożców, stroskana księżniczka Celestia natyka się na swoją małą, wierną uczennicę, Twilight Sparkle, która ma nie lada problem:Nie może złapać Klaczki Zębuszki.Jakich rad księżniczka Celestia mogłaby udzielić swojej strapionej podopiecznej, desperacko próbującej dowieść, że opowieści starych kucyków są prawdziwe?





	Ziarno prawdy w mitach i legendach

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Truth About Myths and Legends](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329862) by The Ponytrician. 



> Tłumaczenie: Midday Shine  
> Korekta: Cinram i WierzbaGames  
> Prereading: Zandi i Lyokoheros

**Czyli Twilight Sparkle kontra Klaczka Zębuszka**   

_Szkoła jest w dużej mierze złożona z wyraźnych kontrastów_ – myślę sobie, powoli i po cichu krocząc pogrążonymi w mroku korytarzami mej Szkoły dla Uzdolnionych Jednorożców; jedynym źródłem światła, chroniącym mnie przed upadkiem jest delikatny, złocisty blask wokół mego rogu.

W świetle dnia korytarze i sale lekcyjne pełne są szumu udzielanej i pobieranej nauki, a myśli biegną ku przyszłości. Zapowiedziane sprawdziany, zbyt szybko zbliżające się terminy oddania zadań, nawet zwykła tęsknota do pozornie odległego weekendu, a w niektórych przypadkach do niecierpliwie wyczekiwanego ostatniego dzwonka. Oślepiający blask przyszłości redukuje przeszłość do krótkiej refleksji: dawne lekcje przypomina się po to, by wykorzystać je przy bieżących problemach; wyniki egzaminów wspomina się czasem z żalem, czasem z dumą, a potem przestaje się o nich myśleć, praktycznie o nich zapominając.

Nocą, gdy władzę przejmują cienie i cisza, szkoła staje się imponującym gmachem poświęconym przeszłości. Na ścianach wiszą rzędy obrazów i zdjęć przedstawiających dawnych uczniów, nauczycieli i dyrektorów; niekiedy zdarza się, że jest to ten sam kucyk, którego portrety dzielą zaledwie dekady. Gabloty lśnią w blasku mej magii, ukazując trofea, medale i proporce zdobyte niegdyś ku chwale szkoły w różnych dziedzinach naukowych i sportowych, zazwyczaj w zawodach przeciw siostrzanym szkołom: Szkole dla Uzdolnionych Pegazów w Cloudsdale i Szkole dla Uzdolnionych Kucyków Ziemskich w Manehattanie.

Dzisiejszej nocy, po podniesieniu księżyca, przychodzę tu, szukając, wręcz _potrzebując_ przyszłości, a za to znajduję coraz więcej przeszłości, czającej się po kątach i osądzającej mnie w milczeniu. Mimo woli czuję się zdradzona przez własną podświadomość. Nie wychodzę jednak; cząstka mnie ma świadomość, że w pełni zasługuję na to, o czym próbuję nie myśleć.

A jednak w mnóstwo oskarżających mnie pamiątek z przeszłości po kryjomu wplatają się też cienkie włókienka przyszłości. Tu plakat zapowiada zbliżający się Bal Letniego Słońca. Tam znów ogłoszenie, przypięte do korkowej tablicy, zaprasza na pierwsze przesłuchania do tegorocznego szkolnego przedstawienia z okazji Wigilii Serdeczności. Kiedy je mijam, z mego serca spada część ciężaru, choć podobna raczej kamyczkowi niż kamieniowi.

Zatrzymuję się przy wysokim, łukowatym oknie; srebrny blask księżyca sączy się przez nie do holu i rozprasza mrok. Gaszę zatem swe wyczarowane światło i przez chwilę siedzę, patrząc na samotny obłok tańczący przed delikatnie świecącym dyskiem. Mimo woli myślę sobie, że ona byłaby zachwycona tą szkołą. Jednak żal, nawet zrodzony z konieczności, ciągle jest żalem. Podnosząc się, by kontynuować swą wędrówkę, zauważam, że jedna z gwiazd, nieodległa od księżyca, błyszczy nieznacznie jaśniej niż jej siostry. Czyżby to przyszłość znów droczyła się z przeszłością? Ciepły dreszczyk nadziei jest pułapką, tak samo jak zimna, gorzka melancholia żalu, zatem odpycham oba uczucia, nie czując się ani skłonna, ani zdolna, by zmagać się z nimi o takiej porze.

Powracam do swej powolnej wędrówki korytarzem, by skręciwszy za róg, odkryć, że wcale nie jestem tu tak samotna, jak mi się zdawało. Spod drzwi jednego z przylegających do szkolnej biblioteki pokoi do indywidualnej nauki sączy się ciepłe, żółtawe światło. Zapewne to jakiś nauczyciel, ciągle oceniający prace uczniów lub przygotowujący scenariusze przyszłych lekcji. A może jakiś opieszały uczeń, starający się zdążyć z ukończeniem zadania, które zbyt długo odwlekał; albo jeden z tych pilniejszych, robiący coś ponadprogramowo. Lepiej nie zakłócać temu komuś spokoju.

Odwracam się, by odejść, gdy nagle powstrzymuje mnie pewien odgłos. Jest cichy, ale równie dobrze mógłby być potężnym dzwonem, bijącym na alarm. Czyjś płacz.

Nie są to łzy bólu ani smutku, lecz ciche łkanie, zrodzone w równym stopniu z frustracji i z wyczerpania. Taki płacz powstaje, gdy kucyk dochodzi do stanu, w którym nawet powstrzymywanie łez staje się zbyt wielkim wysiłkiem, a emocje wypływają na powierzchnię wbrew niemu, jak pęcherzyki gazu na bagnach. Nie był to dźwięk, który kiedykolwiek pragnęłabym słyszeć w murach jednej z mych szkół.

Dzięki wprawie, którą zdobyłam przez te wszystkie długie lata, po cichutku podchodzę bliżej i uchylam drzwi komnaty. W łagodnym świetle latarni ze świetlikami dokładnie przyglądam się scenie przed moimi oczyma: biurko usłane jest połamanymi piórami, opróżnionymi kałamarzami i pomiętymi arkuszami pergaminu, niby zniszczoną bronią i ciałami żołnierzy poległych na polu naukowej bitwy. Gdzie indziej znów walają się porozrzucane zwoje i poprzewracane księgi, jak bastiony wiedzy, które napadnięte dla swych sekretów, uległy. A pośrodku tego wszystkiego – pokonany generał; własna ma uczennica, Twilight Sparkle, leżąca z głową na przednich nogach, które powoli robią się mokre od łez.

Zdawszy sobie sprawę z mego najścia, unosi ona głowę.

– K-księżniczko Celestio – jąka, pociągając nosem i szybko ocierając kopytkiem dwie nierówne strużki łez, ściekające jej po policzkach – c-co tu robisz?

Posyłam zatem mej małej uczennicy ciepły, kojący uśmiech.

– Wypisanie czyjegoś imienia na tablicy nad drzwiami wejściowymi zazwyczaj daje temu komuś dość swobodny wstęp – tu przerywam i unoszę brew, by dać sobie trochę czasu i upewnić się, że w mym głosie nie ma oskarżenia ani przygany. – Lepszym pytaniem jest chyba, co ty robisz tu o tak późnej porze, Twilight Sparkle? I to tak zrozpaczona!

– To… to nic ważnego, księżniczko.

Jej policzki rumienią się, choć nie mam pewności, czy to z zakłopotania czy ze wstydu. Ogarniam zatem wzrokiem rozrzucone pozostałości jej nauki.

– Jeśli to jest _nieważne_ , to nie wątpię, że pracownicy biblioteki z lękiem wyczekują dnia, gdy będziesz musiała przeprowadzić _naprawdę_ poważne badania.

Rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej, mała ucieka wzrokiem od mych oczu.

Podchodzę bliżej i uniesionym kopytem wygładzam jej poplątaną, rozczochraną grzywę.

– Nigdy nie wstydź się przyznać, że potrzebujesz pomocy lub porady, mój mały kucyku.

Gładząc delikatnie jej grzywę, przypominam sobie obecne zadania Twilight. Jest mą osobistą uczennicą, więc naturalnie, znam jej program nauczania i nijak nie mogę wymyślić, co mogłoby sprawiać takie trudności tak utalentowanej uczennicy.

– Ale, księżniczko, to takie… takie… głupie! – mamrocze przez łzy.

– W swym życiu widziałam i słyszałam już wiele głupstw, Twilight – zapewniam ją. – Sama też zrobiłam kilka. – To mówiąc, magicznie przyciągam chusteczkę, którą dostrzegam pośród bałaganu na biurku. – Jestem pewna, że kolejna pozycja na tej liście nie zaszkodzi.

Twilight łapie chusteczkę w kopytka, po czym rozlega się dźwięk mało subtelnego wydmuchiwania nosa, dobrze znany każdemu, kto choć trochę miał do czynienia z dziećmi. Następnie podnosi głowę i wbija we mnie wzrok, szukając chyba śladów kpiny lub nieszczerości. Nie znajduje ich jednak, a ja widzę, że determinacja w jej oczach rozpływa się i znika.

– Nie mogę złapać Klaczki Zębuszki! – wyrzuca z siebie mała.

Od czasu… incydentu, który doprowadził do wygnania mej siostry, starałam się poznawać i lepiej rozumieć kucyki wokół mnie; do tego stopnia, że szczycę się tym, że liczbę kucyków, które w ciągu ostatniego stulecia z hakiem zbiły mnie z tropu, mogę policzyć na własnych kopytach. Teraz jednak, dzięki stojącemu przede mną źrebięciu, mam przeczucie, że do tych rachunków będę potrzebowała albo drugiego kucyka, albo takiego, który by miał ponadprzeciętną liczbę kopyt.

Twilight najwyraźniej uznaje me zdumione milczenie za zachętę do rozwinięcia tematu.

– Wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy zaczął mi się ruszać pierwszy mleczak – oznajmia, natychmiast przybierając ton wykładowcy.

Z wielkim trudem powstrzymuję się od uśmiechu. Pomimo tak młodego wieku, Twilight jest godną podziwu instruktorką; gdyby tylko nauczyła się lepiej nawiązywać więzi z kucykami, byłaby na najlepszej drodze do zostania wspaniałą _nauczycielką_.

– Wtedy właśnie usłyszałam o Klaczce Zębuszce – kontynuuje Twilight. – Kiedy ząb już wypadł, a ja dostałam monetę od Klaczki Zębuszki, zaczęłam się zastanawiać: jak ona wygląda, dlaczego zbiera zęby i skąd wie, kiedy po nie przychodzić… w sumie nad wszystkim. No, więc wybrałam się do biblioteki, żeby to zbadać. Wyniki były… niepokojące. – Na to wspomnienie Twilight marszczy brwi. – Po pierwsze, wszystkie materiały o Klaczce Zębuszce znajdowały się w dziale „Mity i legendy”, a informacje, które zdołałam znaleźć, były wybitnie sprzeczne. Jeśli już jakieś dwie książki zgadzały się co do wyglądu Klaczki Zębuszki, to z kolei trzy inne mówiły co innego niż tamte dwie! A teorie na temat motywów zbierania zębów były jeszcze bardziej rozbieżne. – Obróciwszy się, zaczyna przeszukiwać stosy zwojów i góry ksiąg, zakrywające biurko. – Doszłam do wniosku, że skoro potrzebuję odpowiedzi, to muszę ich sama poszukać… aha! – wykrzykuje, a jej róg rozbłyska od jej magii. – I wtedy założyłam to.

„To” okazuje się być mocno podniszczonym dziennikiem, aktualnie unoszącym się w powietrzu przed mymi oczyma za sprawą telekinezy Twilight. Na okładce, przesadnie dokładnym pismem nad wiek rozwiniętego źrebięcia, wypisane są słowa _„Rzecz o Klaczce Zębuszce: obserwacje Twilight Sparkle (klaczki) i jej asystentki badawczej, Mądrali (lalki)”_.

Spoglądam ponownie na Twilight, w której oczach, zamiast łez, błyszczy teraz duma. Bez słowa daje mi znak, bym otworzyła notes, więc to robię. Szybko omijam spis treści, glosariusz i tym podobne rzeczy, by wreszcie odkryć, że wprowadzenie składa się głównie z rozszerzenia tego, co przed chwilą wyjaśniła mi Twilight. Przechodzę zatem do pierwszego wpisu w dzienniku i zaczynam czytać…

_„Eksperyment pierwszy: Ząb #2. Lewy górny drugi przedtrzonowiec (zob. Aneks A1, ryc. 1: Schemat uzębienia koniowatych)._

_Klaczka Badana Alfa (Twilight Sparkle, dalej określana jako TS) zauważyła zwiększone poluzowanie się rzeczonego zęba, świadczące o zbliżającym się oddzieleniu od dziąsła. Przygotowując się do próby namierzenia Głównego Celu Badań (dalej określanego jako Klaczka Zębuszka lub KZ), TS usiłowała czuwać przez całą noc; wskaźnik sukcesu wyniósł 0%. TS przypomina sobie, że jej matka często spożywa napój znany jako kawa, gdy zamierza pracować do późna w nocy, postanawia zatem również spożyć ten napój, by wydłużyć swój stan czuwania. Według obliczeń TS, potrzebny jest jeden kubek na godzinę (zob. Aneks B1 – Obliczenia)._

_Pierwsze obserwacje wykazują, że kawa jest absolutnie wstrętna, a do spożycia wszystkich dziesięciu kubków potrzeba sporych ilości cukru. Żeby pozbyć się posmaku, TS spożyła także sześć puszek napoju z kofeiną, zwanego ‘Miodową Rosą’, pozostawionego przez starszego brata TS i jego przyjaciół po ostatniej sesji gry ‘Ogry i ciemnice’. Na razie brak zauważalnych efektów, nie licząc potrzeby częstszego korzystania z łazienki.”_

Od tego miejsca pismo szybko zmienia się w kompletnie nieczytelne, szpiczaste bazgroły. Czytelny jest natomiast szkic, w którym szybko rozpoznaję projekt awaryjnego generatora energii, napędzanego kucykiem i kawą, a składającego się głównie z olbrzymiego kołowrotka dla gryzoni w roli turbiny. Widzę też dość innowacyjny dodatek w postaci generatora hydromagicznego na toaletową spłuczkę, służącego maksymalizacji retencji energii.

Bazgroły ciągną się jeszcze przez około stronę, po czym nagle się urywają, co oznacza powrót małej Twilight do stanu sprzed przedawkowania kofeiny.

_„Eksperyment pierwszy: Ząb #2. Wyniki._

_Ponoć poprzedniego wieczora Klaczka Badana Alfa w pewnej chwili postanowiła wdrapać się na dach domu sąsiadów; TS nie zna w tej chwili przyczyn, ale jest pewna, że było to wówczas kluczowe dla przebiegu eksperymentu. TS nie dała się żadnym sposobem zwabić na dół i musiała zostać stamtąd_ ~~ściągnięta siłą~~ _zabrana na służbowej chmurze pegaziej straży pożarnej (co było odlotowe, lecz absolutnie niezwiązane z eksperymentem). Ząb z eksperymentu pierwszego niedługo potem całkowicie oddzielił się od dziąsła i wygląda na to, że rodzice TS, działając w dobrej wierze, lecz na podstawie błędnych założeń, włożyli jej ząb pod poduszkę, gdy usnęła, zaledwie kilka godzin przed osiągnięciem przez nią celu, jakim było całonocne czuwanie. Ząb z eksperymentu pierwszego został przejęty przez Główny Cel Badań. Potwierdzona obserwacja nie wystąpiła._

_P.S. Klaczka Badana Alfa dostała również tygodniowy szlaban na bibliotekę. Należy jednak zauważyć, że te drobne niedogodności nie zdołają tak łatwo powstrzymać rozwoju nauki!”_

Mój wzrok ponownie przenosi się na Twilight, która patrzy na mnie z dziwną miną. Zdawałoby się, że lada chwila oczekuje ode mnie oceny lub krytyki, po części mając na to nadzieję, po części zaś lękając się tego. Czując na policzkach ból, wywołany powstrzymywaniem szerokiego uśmiechu, który mógłby zniszczyć obraz królewskiego spokoju, którego Twilight zdaje się ode mnie oczekiwać, stwierdzam, że najbezpieczniej będzie oddać się dalszej lekturze dziennika. Na następnej stronie me spojrzenie natychmiast przykuwa przyklejona na samym środku fotografia – osobliwa, biorąc pod uwagę kontekst dziennika: nieco przekrzywione, ale jednak wyraźne, ujęcie znaczka, składającego się z gwiazdy i tarczy, a zdobiącego zadek młodego i poniekąd przystojnego, choć dość zaskoczonego, ogiera. Wyniki eksperymentu wyjaśniają logikę, kryjącą się za zdjęciem i jego umieszczeniem w dzienniku Twilight:

_„...po wywołaniu filmu okazało się, że starszy brat TS przypadkowo uruchomił mechanizm migawki. Cel eksperymentu, czyli sfotografowanie KZ, nie został osiągnięty; zdaje się za to, że skrót NPNZ (zob. Glosariusz) oznacza „Największe Pośladki Na Zawsze”. Wskaźnik sukcesu po eksperymencie drugim, z zębem #3, utrzymuje się na poziomie 0 potwierdzonych obserwacji._

_Postscriptum: Gdy badaczka wyjaśniała wyniki tego eksperymentu swojej opiekunce, księżniczka Cadance dopytywała o wspomnianą fotografię, a ujrzawszy ją, poprosiła o odbitkę. Asystentka badawcza Mądrala stwierdziła, że dorośli bywają czasem bardzo dziwni. Badaczka jest zmuszona się z nią zgodzić do czasu dokładniejszego zbadania sprawy.”_

W swym umyśle odnotowuję, że najwyraźniej trochę zalegam z przeprowadzeniem pewnej bezpośredniej i bardzo poważnej rozmowy z niejaką _Mi Amore Cadenzą_ , które to zaniedbanie postanawiam naprawić jutro z samego rana. Może sobie być Księżniczką Miłości, ale wiąże się to z pewnymi, mówiąc oględnie, _czynnościami towarzyszącymi_ , co do których muszę mieć pewność, że znane są jej _dostatecznie_ dobrze.

Kontynuując studiowanie dziennika badawczego mej małej podopiecznej, przyspieszyłam, omiatając wzrokiem wyniki kolejnych eksperymentów.

Tu: nieudana próba pokrycia zęba klejem, co skończyło się przywarciem grzywy i głowy badaczki do poduszki. Z zaciekawieniem zauważyłam, że prawda musiała być zbyt kłopotliwa, bo związane z tym przycięcie grzywy Twilight zostało wyjaśnione w szkole jako skutek niefortunnego wypadku z gumą do żucia.

Gdzie indziej znów wpadła na pomysł „prześledzenia przepływu gotówki”, poświęcając cały sub-aneks na szczegółowy opis audytu rządowych wydatków, najsurowszego od wielu lat. Jednakże, zauważywszy niektóre z wymienionych w rzeczonym aneksie tytułów, zanotowałam w pamięci, że muszę delikatnie zganić radnego Night Lighta. Nie można tak po prostu udostępniać poufnej, wewnętrznej dokumentacji na temat budżetu narodowego swej małej córeczce, nieważne jak przymilnie by prosiła.

W miarę, jak rozwijały się jej umiejętności magiczne, rozwijały się też eksperymenty dążące do magicznego schwytania lub zaobserwowania Klaczki Zębuszki. Użyte zostały wszelkiego rodzaju zaklęcia poszukujące, śledzące, sygnalizujące, przepowiadające i lokalizujące, lecz bez skutku. Zaklęcia oszałamiające, zaczarowane liny i sieci oraz klatki z energii magicznej albo nie łapały nikogo, albo najmniej spodziewaną ofiarę. Faunie zamieszkującej dom Twilight Sparkle nie wiodło się dobrze w trakcie tych eksperymentów.

Dopiero zbliżając się do końcowych stron wysłużonego tomiku, zrozumiałam, w czym rzecz. Nie kończąc lektury, zamknęłam dziennik i skierowałam wzrok na małą Twilight.

– No, to gdzie on jest? – spytałam głosem spokojnym, a zarazem ciepłym. Nie trzeba było dalszych wyjaśnień; dobrze wiedziała, o co ją pytałam.

Nadzieja, rozpromieniająca jej oblicze, powoli się ulotniła, a gdy jej róg błysnął od magii, z sakw opartych o biurko wylewitowało małe pudełko. Jego wieczko odchyliło się, ukazując kłaczek nieprzędzionej wełny i leżący na nim, niby najcenniejszy klejnot, samotny ząbek.

– Ostatni – potwierdziła posępnie Twilight, w oczach której zbierały się już świeże łzy. – I… i… nie wiem już, co robić! – Gwałtownym gestem wskazała na otaczające ją rozrzucone książki, pogniecione zwoje i przepełnione kosze na śmieci. – Eksperyment się skończył, a ja… poniosłam _porażkę_! – jęknęła żałośnie. – Nie miałam ani jednej potwierdzonej obserwacji Klaczki Zębuszki, nie mówiąc już o możliwości zadania jej pytań! – Jej słowa wypływały razem z potokiem skroplonego smutku, przetaczając się przez tamę, jaka by ona nie była, która trzymała je w ryzach w czasie, gdy czytałam.

Przybliżam się do mej zrozpaczonej prymuski i na pocieszenie otulam ją skrzydłem, magicznie podnosząc tamtą zmaltretowaną chusteczkę, by złapać w nią nową falę łez małej.

– Twilight Sparkle, nie poniosłaś porażki – zapewniam ją; stanowczość w mym głosie wywołuje u niej lekkie drgnienie z zaskoczenia.

Mała mruga szybko, a jej oczy rozszerzają się na znak wewnętrznego konfliktu – niedowierzanie mym słowom walczy w niej z bezwarunkowym szacunkiem i zaufaniem, jakie żywi wobec mnie.

– Ale co z…?

Ucinam jej protesty, delikatnie przykładając kopyto do jej warg, po czym przytulam ją krótko, acz uspokajająco.

– Gdy eksperymentujemy, nie zawsze osiągamy to, czego oczekujemy na początku. Prawdę mówiąc, niektóre z wielkich odkryć wzięły się właśnie z _nieoczekiwanego_ . Czasem odkryciem bywa też, że tak naprawdę nie wiemy więcej, niż nam się wcześniej zdawało, a dodatkowe pytania są często równie ważne jak ostateczne odpowiedzi. Ale jeszcze ważniejsze są same eksperymenty i próby zrozumienia badanych zagadnień. – Kopytem przesuwam po biurku wysłużony egzemplarz _„Rzeczy o Klaczce Zębuszce: obserwacji”_ , by znalazł się przed Twilight. – Jeśli zajrzysz do tego dziennika i szczerze powiesz mi, że wszystkie twe eksperymenty nie nauczyły cię _niczego_ , to _wtedy_ faktycznie uwierzę, że poniosłaś porażkę.

Mała przez pewien czas wpatruje się w notes, leżący pod mym kopytem. W końcu przenosi wzrok z powrotem na mnie.

– Jesteś pewna, że nie nawaliłam? – pyta cichutko, prawie szeptem.

– Owszem.

– Ale co z tamtymi książkami z biblioteki? Czy to wszystko fikcja? Czy Klaczka Zębuszka w ogóle istnieje?

Ponownie posyłam jej najbardziej uspokajający z mych uśmiechów; po wiekach księżniczkowania przychodzi to naturalnie.

– Najważniejsze, co musisz wiedzieć o większości mitów, legend i opowieści starych kucyków, jest to, że gdzieś w nich kryje się ziarno prawdy, choćby było maleńkie.

Mała przez moment zastanawia się nad tym stwierdzeniem – wprost widzę, jak je przetwarza – by wreszcie je zaakceptować.

– Jak zawsze masz rację, księżniczko Celestio – wzdycha; tym razem jednak jest to szczęśliwe westchnienie kucyka, któremu spadł kamień z serca.

– Nie zawsze – odpowiadam; mój umysł powraca do myśli, które dzisiejszego wieczoru w ogóle sprowadziły mnie do szkoły. – Ale cieszy mnie, że ufasz mi w tej sprawie.

Odwracając głowę, Twilight spogląda na swój ząbek, spoczywający w łożu z drewna i wełny.

– To co mam zrobić z tym ostatnim zębem?

Rozejrzawszy się wokół, dostrzegam czysty pergamin i kałamarz z piórem. Pospiesznie zapisuję wiadomość, podpisuję się i zwijam arkusik, a mój róg rozbłyska, pieczętując zwój mym osobistym herbem. W końcu podaję pergamin Twilight.

– Weź to i idź do głównego wejścia szkoły. Znajdziesz tam dwóch mych gwardzistów. Pokaż to jednemu z nich, a on bezpiecznie odprowadzi cię do domu. Następnie włóż ząb pod poduszkę i odpocznij. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się stanie, a jeśli wszystko inne zawiedzie… cóż, moneta to jednak moneta. – Mrugam do niej i lewitacją wsadzam jej rzeczy do sakw. – Bez dyskusji! Obie mamy za sobą długi dzień… i wieczór. I nie martw się – dodaję, uprzedzając protest, który widzę w jej minie. – Ja tu posprzątam.

Delikatnie popycham ją ku drzwiom i magicznie umieszczam jej na grzbiecie wypchane sakwy. Zdawszy sobie sprawę, że nic nie przekona mnie do zmiany zdania, Twilight wolnym truchtem udaje się w kierunku korytarza. Przy drzwiach jednak zatrzymuje się i spogląda na mnie.

– Dobranoc, księżniczko Celestio, i dziękuję.

– Dobranoc, moja wierna uczennico. To naprawdę drobiazg.

Wdzięczność malująca się na jej wcześniej zapłakanej twarzyczce rozgrzewa me niespokojne serce. Nie mówiąc już ani słowa, mała odwraca się; jedynym, co pozostaje, jest stukot jej kopytek, odbijający się echem w korytarzu, aż wreszcie i to znika.

Odczekuję kilka chwil, zajmując się układaniem książek w eleganckie stosiki, zatykając kałamarze i sprzątając resztę oznak gorączkowych badań Twilight.

– Możesz już wyjść – oznajmiam pozornie pustemu pomieszczeniu. – Wiem, że tu jesteś.

Rozlega się śmiech, lekki, cienki i beztroski, wypełniony – zdawałoby się – dźwiękiem maluteńkich, delikatniutkich, srebrnych dzwoneczków.

– Jestem aż tak oczywista? – pyta rozbawiony głos.

– Każdy, kto zna ciebie i twe ego tak dobrze jak ja, bez wahania rzeknie „tak” – odpowiadam wesoło. – Nigdy nie mogłaś się powstrzymać przed zjawieniem się, gdy ktoś wymawia twe imię.

Znów śmiech, tym razem jeszcze dłuższy.

– Przyznaję się do winy – zgadza się radośnie głos. – No, to co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, Celestio? Wiesz przecież, że jestem umówiona na spotkanie – dodaje, drocząc się lekko.

– Właśnie o tym chcę z tobą porozmawiać. – A teraz czas na najtrudniejsze. – Ona musi zobaczyć cię dziś w nocy.

– To tak nie działa, Celestio, i dobrze o tym wiesz – głos mówi teraz poważnie; wszelkie ślady humoru znikły, zostało tylko rzeczowe omawianie interesów. – Wszystkie dzieci muszą poznać „prawdę” na ten temat w ramach dorastania. Co czyni tę małą dzieckiem na tyle niezwykłym, że muszę dla niej złamać tę zasadę?

Cóż mam odrzec? Jak wyjaśnić, że niemal codziennie widzę jej pośpiech ku dorosłości? Że tak bardzo pragnie zgłębić magię dojrzałych jednorożców, że aż nie dba o magię zadziwienia i wyobraźni, właściwą wszystkim dzieciom? W jakie słowa mam ubrać poczucie, że muszę walczyć o podtrzymanie i rozwijanie resztek jej dziecięcej niewinności, nim przepadną na zawsze? Że wszystkie me instynkty mówią mi, iż to nie tylko właściwe postępowanie, ale wręcz _jedyne_ możliwe? Lękam się, iż ma rozmówczyni nie zrozumiałaby ani by nie przyjęła takich argumentów.

– Proszę cię o przysługę, jak to między starymi przyjaciółmi bywa – odpowiadam zamiast tego.

Zapada niezwykle długa cisza. Przez moment obawiam się nawet, że właścicielka głosu obraziła się i odeszła.

Wreszcie dostaję odpowiedź.

– Tylko jedno, krótkie spojrzenie – zgadza się niechętnie istota. – I tylko dlatego, że się przyjaźnimy.

– Jedno, krótkie spojrzenie – potwierdzam z ulgą. – Dziękuję, moja przyjaciółko.

– Od tego ma się przyjaciół – wykrzykuje głos, ponownie pełen figlarnej, nonszalanckiej wesołości, którą dobrze znam. – No, czas już na mnie. Znasz mnie: ciągle zajęta!

– Jeszcze raz dziękuję! – wołam, ale pomieszczenie jest już puste; istota zniknęła.

Przez następne kilka minut dalej w milczeniu sprzątam biurko i resztę pokoju do nauki. Z jakiegoś powodu, którego nie umiem wytłumaczyć, nieznana przyszłość już nie wydaje mi się taka straszna. Być może to zasługa miłego uczucia, które się odczuwa, gdy się komuś pomoże? A może chodzi o coś więcej? To jednak pokaże przyszłość, a przeszłość będzie tego świadkiem.

Gdy czystość pokoju wreszcie mnie zadowala, gaszę latarnie, co ponownie zostawia mnie samą, nie licząc towarzystwa kapryśnego blasku księżyca i mych własnych myśli.


End file.
